Whatever you like
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Another Oldie. A Song Fic to "Whatever you Like" by T.I. SLASH Randy Orton/Ted DiBiase Jr, and John Cena/Edge. R&R.  Rated M, for Sex, Lang, etc. My usual.


Title: I said 'You Can have Whatever you like'  
Pairings: Ted DiBiase X Randy Orton, Adam Copeland X John Cena mentions of: Cody Rhodes X Chris Jericho  
Song: T.I. - Whatever you like  
Plot: As far as Randy and John are concerned, Teddy and Addy can have what ever they like...  
Rating: M  
Content: M/M, Lang, Sex, Jealous Johnny! ect.  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah i own nothing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
__They be tripin when they tell they girls __  
__I said you could have whatever you like (you like) __  
__I said you could have whatever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah__  
_

Ted DiBiase licked his lips hungrily as he eyed the Viper from a distance. His hand drifting down to rub the growing bulge in his jeans. Randy turned glancing over at his lover, giving him a smile as he slowly made his way over to him. Ted slipped his arms around Randy's waist, Randy in turn wrapping his around Ted's shoulders. Randy smiled. Smile the smile he only showed Teddy. Teddy's Smile. Ted snuggled into Randy's chest, placing a kiss over Randy's heart.

"Hey Randy?" Ted asked biting his bottom lip, eyes glued to the floor.  
"Yes, Teddy?" Randy asked hands running through Ted's hair. "Erm... i wanted to know... umm... I've been thinking... Uhhh... I gotta ask you if..." Ted looked away, as if unable to ask Randy what he wanted to ask. Randy's eyes squinted in confusion. He gently gripped Ted's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Teddy... What is it? I've never said no to you, have i?" Randy asked as Ted shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip. "Teddy... You know You can have whatever you like... WHATEVER, you like. With me, nothing is out of reach for you." Randy murmured kissing Ted on the head. "Now come out with it."

_ I said you can have whatever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah __  
__Baby i can treat you so special, so nice __  
__I'll gas up the jet for you tonight __  
__Baby you can go where ever you like (you like) __  
__I said you can go where ever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah __  
_

"Okay i wanted to know, if I could maybe... Take... You... You know Top... I mean you always take care of me, pleasuring me... i-i just wanna do the same for you... for once..." Ted stumbled over his words. Randy narrowed his eyes, his silence making Ted nervous. "Umm if not it's oka-" Ted started but Randy interrupted him. "Whatever my Teddy wants... My Teddy gets..." He kissed Ted passionately. "Tonight".

_

"Ready Ted?" Randy asked as he shed his clothes off. Ted took a deep breath, nodding his head as he undressed as quickly as he could. Randy smiled, he could feel Ted's excitement radiating off him. Randy held out his hand. "Lead the way Teddy." Ted took Randy's hand, leading him to the bed, gently urging him to lay down.

Randy smiled lying back as Teddy climbed on top of him. Ted kissed Randy passionately as his hands took a mind of they're own, exploring Randy's body. Randy grinned slipping his arms behind his head, making himself comfortable as Ted slipped lower, kissing down Randy's chest.

Ted dragged his tongue down Randy's chest, dipping in Randy's navel, slipping lower, Taking Randy's hardened member in his hand, giving him a few good strokes, placing a kiss on the head before engulfing it his mouth; deep throating Randy in one fluid motion. "Oh Shit! Teddy!" Randy gasped, eyes slipping closed, hands gripping Ted's head. Ted tried to smile around Randy's cock but it was... Hard, no pun intended.

He dragged his teeth gently along the underside of Randy's manhood grabbing causing Randy to pant. Randy squirmed under Ted, reaching on top of the dresser, grabbing the condom, and bottle of lube. Ted took the lube, pulling off Randy's dripping cock, he squirting a healthy amount, coating two of his digits. Before Randy could catch his breath, Teddy was on him again, this time slipping two digits into his entrance. "Oh Fuck!" He gasped arching up off the bed. Ted gently pushed his hips down, holding them in place.

"Okay... Enough... Please Teddy... need you... now!" Randy gasped as Ted pulled away long enough to tear open the condom, slip it on, and coat it with extra lube so as not to hurt Randy. He pulled Randy's legs around his waist, gripped his member, directing it to Randy's entrance. "Ready Randy?" Ted asked panting.

"Yes! Fuck me Ted!" Randy growled pushing back against Ted. Ted pulled away slightly. "Do i get a please?" he asked with a cocky grin. "Please Teddy. I need it ... I need you! Now!" Randy whined impatiently as Ted grinned, thrusting in. Randy arched up Ted, pleasure and pain rippling through his body in waves, letting Randy know, he wouldn't last long. Ted moaned at Randy's tightness. "Oh god Teddy... Fuck me hard, fast.. Please." Who was Ted to say no to that?

___Anytime you want to pick up the telephone __  
__You know it ain't nothin to drop a couple stacks on you __  
__Want it you could get it my dear __  
__Five million dollar home, drop Bentley's I swear __  
_

Ted gripped Randy's hips slamming hard and fast into him. "Yesssss ... like that Teddy" Randy hissed in pleasure. Ted gave Randy one, hard, deep thrust, arching his hips at an angle, hitting Randy's prostate. "Right there Teddy..." Randy cried out.

Ted focused every bit of energy he had left on hitting that spot that drove Randy wild. "So close" Randy whispered in Ted's ear. "Cum for me Randy" Ted moaned, and as if on queue, Randy came hard, his white sticky load covering not only his, but Ted's stomach as well. Seeing Randy's pleasure caused Ted to release his load. Ted came with a growl, burying his face in the Viper's neck.

After both men had they're breathing under control Randy slipped his arms around Ted, holding his boy close. "I love you Teddy" he murmured kissing him on the head. "I love you Too Randy" Ted murmured as he snuggled into Randy's embrace. "All i want is to sleep..." Ted Murmured as Randy chuckled. "Hey Teddy. Whatever you like."

_Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body __  
__Long as you got me you won't need nobody __  
__You want it I got it, go get it I buy it __  
__Tell them other broke ****** be quiet _

"Hey I'm better then any guy you can get!" The Game boasted as Adam Copeland rolled his eyes in annoyance. He scanned the area looking for his lover, but he was no where in sight. "As i said... Baby... you and me... perfect couple, we'd make. Dontcha think?" Triple H asked slipping an arm around Adam's shoulders. "Hey Bitch! Take your hands off my boy!" John Cena growled, eyes holding a dangerous light. Hunter yanked his arm back. John's voice startling him. Adam walked over to John, kissing him on the lips, before moving to stand behind him, resting his arms on John's shoulder, John Never taking his eyes off the self proclaimed 'king of kings'.

"Uhh.. Ummm Your boy?" Hunter asked as John snarled. "Yes MY boy" he growled as Hunter did what he did best; turned and ran. Adam chuckled as John smirked, turning around pulling Adam flush against him. "I love you Johnny" Adam smiled kissing John again. "I love you too baby" he murmured.

_Stacks on deck __  
__Patrone on ice __  
__And we can pop bottles all night __  
__Baby you can have whatever you like (you like) __  
__I said you can have whatever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah __  
_

Adam grinned as John led them back to his locker room. Once there he sat down pulling Adam down on his lap. Chris Irvine peeked in John's locker room, rolling his eyes at his tag team partner, ogling all over his lover. A normal thing. Nothing out of the ordinary. He smirked walking in. "Hey Ad. Hey John. You guys seen Cody around here?" Chris asked as Adam purred. "He's probably out there looking for you Baby."

John smirked. "Yeah ... Erm Chris Babe, i love you and all... but Adam and I need a little bit of US time... if you catch my drift..." Chris gagged. "Right I'm OUT!" he closed the door behind him.

_ Late night sex so wet 'nd so tight __  
__I'll gas up the jet for you tonight __  
__Baby you can go where ever you like (you like) __  
__I said you can go where ever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah _

John pulled his jean shorts up a little, as Adam pulled his up as far as they'd go, straddling John's waist, beginning to ride John slowly, moaning as he felt John's hardness through his jeans. John growled grabbing Adam's ass, pulling him fully against him, making him feel 'it'. Adam kept dry-fucking John, loving the friction the jeans-on-jeans were causing. Adam moaned as John unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and zipped his jeans, slipping his hands inside Adam's briefs, stroking his hard cock.

"Oh God John!... More" Adam gasped hands gripping John's shoulders, the other hand holding the back of his head, burying his face in John's shoulder. "Whatever you Like" John murmured grinding against Adam.

_Shawty you da hottest, love the way you drop it __  
__Brain so good (good) coulda swore you went to college __  
__Hundred K deposits, vacations in the tropics __  
__errbody know it ain't trickin if ya got it __  
__Ya aint never ever gotta go to yo wallet __  
__Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket __  
__Five six, rides with rims and a body kit __  
_

Adam leaned back removing his shirt as John kissed his chest. He stripped John of his shirt as well. Running his hands over John's broad chest and shoulders, whimpering his need for John to be inside of him. "Alright Baby... up" John murmured as Adam quickly stood. John finished undressing Adam, then undressed himself. "Lay on the couch" John murmured walking over to his gym back, pulling out a condom.

_Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get __  
__My chick can have what she want __  
__And go in every store for any bag she want __  
__And know she ain't never had a man like that __  
__To buy ya anything your heart desire like that__  
_

Adam eagerly moved over to lie on the couch as John came back over. He eased himself between his baby's thighs, leaning over kissing him gently as he tore the condom open, slipping it over his hardened member. "I love you baby" John murmured as he licked Adam's neck, making the blonde shiver in his need for John. "I love you too" He whispered as John eased Adam's legs up, gently moving his hips a little higher, slipping the couch cushion under Adam's back. "There much better" John murmured easing a single digit into Adam's entrance.

_Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body __  
__Long as you got me you won't need nobody __  
__You want it I got it, go get it I buy it __  
__Tell them other broke ****** be quiet __  
_

Adam hissed at the slight sting of discomfort. "Want me to stop?" John asked worried he might've Adam. "No Johnny... it feels good! More'' he hissed. John grinned thrusting his finger gently before pulling it out. Ready?" He asked as Adam nodded. "Yesss" he hissed as John grinned once more before thrusting into Adam forcing him to cry out in pleasure.

_Stacks on deck __  
__Patrone on ice __  
__And we can pop bottles all night __  
__Baby you can have whatever you like (you like) __  
__I said you can have whatever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah __  
__Late night sex so wet nd' so tight __  
__I'll gas up the jet for you tonight __  
__Baby you can go where ever you like (you like) __  
__I said you can go where ever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah __  
_

John gave Adam a good deep thrust, Adam's body was racked with shudders of pleasure cursing through him. "More!" He growled as John smirked. "Whatever you like baby". He thrust deeper, harder, faster. Adam cried out, "Harder Johnny!, Faster!" John complied, slamming into Adam's body as hard as he could. Adam cried out John's name over and over. Sometimes followed by an 'I Love you'. John moaned in Adam's ear, causing Adam to shudder. "I love you too Adam". He moaned, pulling Adam against him.

John pressed his forehead against Adam's, flexing his ab's as he thrust deep, twisting his, angling them downwards, the upwards, making Adam pant. John kissed Adam passionately, slipping his tongue between Adam's lips, his tongue exploring every inch of Adam's mouth. Breaking the kiss for air occasionally.

_I'm talkin' big boy rides __  
__and big boy ice __  
__Let me put this big boy in yo life __  
__Thang get so wet, nd' hit so right __  
__Let me put this big boy in yo life __  
__That's right __  
__I want'cho body, need yo body __  
__Long as you got me you won't need nobody __  
__You want it I got it, go get it I buy it __  
__Tellem other broke ****** be quiet __  
_

Adam broke the kiss, flipping them over so he was on top, as he began to ride John with all the pent up Sexual frustration he had from weeks of now seeing John. "Oh yeah Baby... Fuck me" John growled gripping Adam's hips as he thrust, meeting everyone of Adam's. "I love you Addy" He murmured feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge(No pun intended). Adam bit his bottom lip feeling that he was close as well.

"Oh God i'm gonna... I can't wait ... can't hold off any longer Johnny..." Adam whined as John stroked Adam's cock in time with they're thrusts. "It's okay baby... I'm close too... Cum for me!" He murmured as Adam through his head back, cumming hard all over John's chest. John growled flipping them back over, thrusting hard and rough, ravaging Adam's body. Adam whined as John let out a primal yell, thrusting a few more times before shooting his load inside of Adam. Once both men came too Adam snickered. "I think everyone in this building heard THAT Johnny".

John smirked. "I don't give a shit..."

"Thanks baby...I love you" Adam yawned as John grinned. "Like i said... What my Addy wants, my Addy gets. You can get whatever you like".

_Stacks on deck __  
__Patrone on ice __  
__And we can pop bottles all night __  
__Baby you can have whatever you like (you like) __  
__I said you can have whatever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah __  
__Late night sex so wet and so tight __  
__I'll gas up the jet for you tonight __  
__Baby you can go where ever you like (you like) __  
__I said you can go where ever you like (you like) __  
__Yeah ___

  
~ Finished


End file.
